Mine
by Dreaming Bunnies
Summary: Marshall Lee finds Fionna crying in the forest in the middle of the night and soon learns its Gumballs fault. He helps her forget about Gumball once and for all.


**Hi again! Another ****_steamy_**** Fiolee Fic. (: I have to say I actually like this one quite a bit. I may make this a malti-chapter Fic if the reviews are good. **

**I do not own Adventure Time. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"PG, what are we doing?" a young, blond adventuress asks with a voice laced with boredom.

Prince Gumball fastens a pair of safety goggles on himself and takes an odd bubbling vile into his hand. "Never you mind Fionna. I'm creating science!"

Fionna sighs, the prince was always like this. He called upon her to keep him company only to ramble to himself about formulas and different elixirs he happened to be holding.

One time Gumball had called for the human when the sun was going down on the subdued land of Aaa. He made her sit there yawning- which was incredibly impolite according to a certain prince- with red rimmed eyes until dusk bridged into dawn.

But that didn't stop the young adventuress. She's had a crush on the prince since she was twelve years old. Now being nineteen, her innocent crush had made things complicated considering all she wanted was to shut him up hastily with a passionate kiss.

Over the years as the adventuress had matured she grew into an incredibly beautiful woman. Her startling blue eyes and luscious long hair made her look incredibly innocent. She ditched the bunny hat at sixteen and now wore a bracelet made to look like a fluffy bunny. She had incredible curves and large supple breasts that filled her body out. She was enchanting.

"I'm bored, can't we do something other than this." Fionna has grown exasperated with his inability to notice her.  
Gumball seems appalled by her candid remark. "Now Fionna, a lady doesn't-"

"I don't care what a lady doesn't do!" the blond yells in frustration, thrusting her hands upward.

"Whats gotten into you... What's bothering you?"

"Dammit Gumball, I like.. love you, okay? But you're too blind to see that. I've liked you for a long time but..."

Gumball begins to laugh. It was a hardy laugh, one that erupts from deep within his stomach. Fionna blinks dazed momentarily before she realized he was laughing at _her_.

"This is why you've been acting so irritable? Something so tedious as a crush?" He barks out another laugh, clutching his stomach. "That's hilarious!"

Fionna fails to see what's so funny about it. In fact she was quite hurt at his reaction. "Whatever Gumball," she mumbles straightening out her blouse and reaching for her faded green backpack.

She fled the Candy Kingdom as quickly as she could. Her feet led her through a dark, thick forest as she cursed the winds out.

"Three AM! Three _fucking_ AM!" A tight knot forms in her throat as she yells more slurs into the trees. "I dragged myself to the candy kingdom at three AM for the bastard. I l-loved him.."

The adventuress feels tears burning her eyes but willed them not to fall. "Bastard!" she screams then finally plopped down on a rock and let tears slide down her cheeks.

She doesn't know where to go. Cake is sleeping at Mono's tonight and wouldn't be there to comfort her. She couldn't go to Gumball for obvious reasons. She brings her knees to her stomach and cries harder realizing she would be alone that night or what was left of it.

"Fi?"

Fionna gasps at the voice and instantly grew stiff.

"Fionna? It's okay it's me, Marshall. A-are you crying?" the Vampire King asks with concern as he floats into her line of vision.

Mortified that the Vampire King caught her crying, she gives a pathetic nod and slinks off the rock to stand by him. The light of the moon made his usually hard features soften and she thanked Glob that someone could be with her in this moment.

The vampire drifts to the ground to stand on his feet. He run his hands through his messy jet black hair and sighs. "What's wrong, Fi?"

"_Glob_.. Uh. It's just Gumball," she begins softy trying not to completely break down crying in front of him- again. "He- I told him that I lo-loved him and he laughed at me, right in my face. As if him not like me back wasn't enough. Lets rub salt in my wound."

Fionna watches Marshall's jaw clench and his hands ball into fists. "I'm going to kill him."

The adventuress laughs softly. "Don't do that Marshall. I'm overreacting."  
"Look at me," the vampire demands.

Fionna looks up at the vampire that towers over her barely 5'3 body. Marshall easily had a good foot on her.

The vampire takes his hand and forces the human to stare at him. "It's okay I'm here," he stated making her lip quiver.

Tears threaten to spill out of her eyes as the vampire released his hold on her. She hardly ever cries. She was brave and strong for those around her and never had time to cry and bother them with her problems. "_Marshy_," she whimpers as fresh hot tears spring from her eyes, blurring her vision and dampening her cheeks.

Oh Glob she needs someone. She needs him.

In a swift motion the adventuress was hoisted into the vampires arms as he flew in search of his cave. He cradled her body as Fionna's small hands fist Marshall's shirt as she cries softly, not even entirely sure why at this point.

"Thank you. I mask my emotions.. I just-" she huffs at loss of words as she sniffles lightly.

"It's okay Fi, I've got you. You don't need to thank me. I'll take care of you."

Shortly after the heart to heart Fionna stopped crying and Marshall has finally reached his cave, now drifting toward his home. He gently set the blond down but slinks his right arm around her waist to keep them close.

The young woman watched as the vampire opened his door and rushes inside, bringing her with him.

"Marshy, I like _you_ too, y'know." She yawns leaning her body into his.  
"Yeah baby girl?" he smirks in return.

The adventuress heats up at the nick name, a pool of wetness forming between her legs.

When Fionna looks up again shes startled to see the vampire gazing at her with concern. He drags her to the couch and makes them both sit on it. "You beat yourself up pretty good, didn't you?"

Confused the adventuress surveyed herself. Her shirt and blouse is torn and tattered, her backpack is shrugged off of her one shoulder and hardly hangs on the other. There is a large but not to deep cut on her forearm and her wrists are bruised.

"I guess while I was throwing my fit.." she trails off.

The Vampire King floats away only to return a few seconds later with one of his shirts.

"Here baby girl," he says, tugging on her torn shirt to pull it over her head. Once off, he slips his shirt onto her petite body willing himself not to peak at her in nothing but a blouse that's barely hanging on her hips and a bra. "The blouse too."

The adventuress slips it off without hesitancy as his shirt came down to about mid thigh and she was wearing a pair of underwear... Well, more of a thong.

The vampire places his hand on her thigh and gives it a squeeze. The adventuress' breath hitches. Marshall does it again. The third time he does it, Fionna moans lightly. Marshall was determined on hearing that again.

He crashes his lips onto hers moving fiercely and passionately. Fionna gasps into his mouth but quickly begins kissing him back with equal fever. She slinks her arms around his neck and locks her legs around his waist.

Sitting on the couch, the young adventuress feels Marshall gently pushing her backward so that her back is propped up by the arm of the couch.

Fionna nibbles on the vampires bottom lip. "Shit, babe."

She moans lightly in response while Marshall takes the opportunity to deepen the kiss by thrusting his forked tongue into her mouth.

Their tongues dance for dominance neither willing to give into the other. In the end its Fionna who becomes submissive as she desperately needed air.

She pants into the crook of Marshall's neck trying to catch her breath. "Damn Marshy," she muses.

The vampire begins sucking on her pulse point. A sharp whimper falls from the adventuress' lips. She squirms in his lap trying to create some sort of friction. In the process some of her juices begin seeping through his pants. She prays he didn't notice.

"Damn baby," he hisses onto her neck. "I can feel how fucking wet you are."

He lightly drags his vangs over her pulse point causing her to moan deeply. "This," she huffs fisting handfuls of his shirt. "Off."

He happily obliges tugging his shirt over his head. "Now it would only be fair if yours came off too."

The young blond nods frantically and raised her arms over her head. "Take it off Marshall. Quickly."

The vampire tugs off the shirt she was wearing and flings it across the room somewhere. He sighs at the sight of her perfect body.

"This too," Fionna whimpers shrugging her black bra off her body and leaving her completely exposed except the skimpy thong that is completely ruined thanks to Marshall.

Gumball is completely forgotten.

Marshall greedily eyes her breasts before taking one into his hands, massaging it.

The adventuress cries out at the new sensation. She throws her head back and her breaths begin coming in short, ragged huffs.

When she feels Marshall's warm mouth envelop one of her nipples she about looses it. "Gu-gunna come," she grits out between her clenched teeth.

He continues pulling her nipple with his teeth. His hand continues massaging the other breast. She topples over the edge with a sharp scream as her body tingles with amazing pleasure.

"Ah fuck Marshy.. Th-that felt just- Shit!" she exclaims after she's calmed down a little bit. She pants heavily with eyes halfway lidded over.

He smirks at her clearly pleased at the way he's made the hero of Aaa writhe in pleasure underneath him.

_His_ Fionna was beautiful, not anyone else's, she was _his_.

"I'm not done with you," he hisses lustfully.

She moans at his simple words shivering with thoughts of what else he could do. She feels the vampire tug at her thong sliding it down her legs and out of the way.

He plunges two fingers into her and she gasps. "You're mine," he declares roughly into her ear. "No one else can make you come so hard you see stars. No one else can make you scream their name. No one else can touch you or make you feel this way."

"M-marshy!" she cries out burying her head in his neck trying to muffle her noises. His words were driving her insane.

Suddenly Marshall pulls his fingers out of her wet center enticing a grunt of disapproval from Fionna. The vampire shoves down his pants and boxers letting his pulsing erection pop out.

The adventuress whimpers at the sight of Marshall's large member yearning for him. All of him.

The vampire begins placing sloppy kisses on the naked blond's body. She sighs when she bucks her center toward him pressing his tip to her center enticing a growl from the Vampire King.

Neither of them can take it anymore. Placing his hands on Fionna's hips he then roughly thrust into her grunting into her hair. He places sweet kisses on her forehead staying still until Fionna nods her head for him to continue.

The young adventuress feels full. The vampire fills her up physically and emotionally. She whimpers into his neck and begins matching his thrusts.

"Fionna," the vampire groans now pulling her body flush against his.

"Ugh.. Marshall p-please.."

The vampire continues thrusting roughly into her center. "You're so fucking wet and tight. I'm gonna come s-soon, baby girl."

The adventuress bites down on the vampires shoulder trying desperately to muffle a scream. The vampire reaches between her legs and lightly teases her clit trying to push her over the edge. She screams and bites down roughly as waves of pleasure course through her body.

The vampire follows suit, spilling his seed into the adventuress with a grunt. They just lay there for a long time, clinging onto one another and breathing each other in. They remain there so long that Fionna nods off and Marshall slips out of her to toss a blanket over her naked body.

Marshall slips on his boxers and hears a knock at his door. He drags himself to the door pissed to open it and see Gumball.

"Is Fionna here, I came to apologize for-" the pink bastard begins but is cut off by a squeak of a yawn.

Fionna wraps her arms around his torso and the vampire is relieved to see that she's wearing his shirt that she found on the floor. He doesn't want anyone else sneaking looks at his perfect baby girl.

"Marshy, who's here? Come back and lay down with me. I'm cold without you. Hurry," she pleads sleepily.

"It's just our good friend Gumball but I'm coming baby girl, just give me a sec," the vampire tells her.

Fionna sighs happily closing her eyes, clinging onto her 'Marshy.'

Gumball gawks at the two. Their both halfway naked and reek of sex. It doesn't help Fionna's wearing his shirt and her hair is sexily frizzed up.

The prissy prince stares a little longer then faints at the apparently over whelming sight and Marshall snickers

"Come on baby, lets get you to bed." he says picking her up in his arms as she wraps her legs around his torso. She likes to be held.

He brings her upstairs to his bed and lays her down softly. He plops down next to her and she curls into his side.

"You're mine too, Marshy," the human whimpers at the thought of another touching her Marshall.

The vampire smiles. "Goodnight baby girl."

* * *

**Reviews appreciated. **


End file.
